


Performing For a Performer

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Sickfic, Singing, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Having to spend time being repaired is no picnic, especially when it throws a wrench into your plans for the rest of the day. Papyrus comes over to visit a miserable Mettaton in the midst of his repairs, and wants to cheer him up.Soon enough, he gets an idea: since Mettaton loves to perform for everyone, why not return the favor?Written for day two of Papyton Week, using the prompt "show".
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Performing For a Performer

"...but even though they told me it was safe, I still got some of my wires crossed - quite literally, might I add!" Mettaton sighed and leaned back in the operating chair. "Honestly, anyone who damages one of my legs that badly should have to pay Alphys for the cost of the repairs!"

Papyrus gently set a hand on Mettaton's arm. "I'm so sorry, Metta..."

The itenerary for today was supposed to be quite simple: Mettaton would film some stunts for his newest movie, and then he and Papyrus would meet up for their date later that evening. However, a mishap while filming one of said stunts led to Mettaton injuring his leg; while the injuries were fortunately minor enough that Alphys could easily fix them by the end of that same day, they were still harsh enough that Alphys would likely need him to get some rest before heading out again. Although the hard part of Alphys' repairs was over, she'd needed to pick up a couple of extra supplies from the local hardware store; in fact, Papyrus had met up with her just as she was about to leave. Mettaton had sent him a text explaining the change in plans - after all, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to think he deliberately stood Papyrus up, especially since Sans and Undyne had only just recently started to relax around him.

"I am too, darling. This is not how I wanted to spend the rest of my day." Mettaton put his hands behind his head, scowling. "I was hoping to show you this lovely seaside restaurant; they make some of the best burgers I've ever eaten, _and_ the owners know me personally!"

"Oh, a burger restaurant?" Papyrus thought for a second. "Was that the one in your music video?"

"The very same one." Despite making good food and providing good service, the owners of the restaurant had been struggling to make ends meet. When they agreed to let Mettaton use their building as the setting for one of his more recent music videos, though, they ended up attracting more customers than ever after the video's premiere. Ever since, they'd been grateful to him and his fans, particularly because the increased attention allowed them to finally turn a profit and be able to put money into improving the restaurant.

One such improvement involved installing working sound equipment so they could start having karaoke nights - all the more reason for Mettaton to make more return visits, whether to sing the song that put the restaurant on the map or to sing a different song that he liked. Even when he was just singing karaoke, Mettaton was a sight to behold; sure, he allowed himself to make mistakes a little more frequently than in professional performances, but the fact that he performed for a living definitely showed. It didn't hurt that he legitimately loved singing on stage...

...except for times like this, where not being able to perform was what was so hurtful.

"And tonight was open mic night, too!" With another sigh, Mettaton slouched. "I was hoping to perform for everyone again..."

Papyrus gave him a gentle hug as he thought about things. Whenever he watched a Mettaton show, whether on a screen or in the live audience, the excitement from both sides always felt tangible. Mettaton would throw himself into his performances, feeding off of the crowd's energy as they cheered for him and let him entertain them...

...

But how often had Mettaton been someone else's audience?

"I have an idea!"

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it, sugar skull?"

"What if I sang something for you? If it would help you feel better, then I, Papyrus, would love to perform for you!" He laughed nervously. "That being said, it wouldn't be quite as professional as your performances..."

Despite his sour mood just a minute ago, even Mettaton couldn't resist smiling. "Sweetheart, even if it's not professional, it's still you. I'm sure you can put your own flair into it!"

Papyrus' eyelights widened. "Oh! Wowie!" Another nervous laugh. "Well then! If you don't mind... here's one I think you might like!"

After clearing his throat as best as a skeleton could, Papyrus began to sing.

" _We're talking away..._ " His voice had a slight quaver at first. " _I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway!_ "

Mettaton sat up a little with a grin as Papyrus continued singing. He did indeed recognize the song - in fact, the music video for it had been on one of the tapes he used to watch on the snail farm. The thought of how that tape had helped to inspire him to become a star, and that it had come full circle with his boyfriend - originally a fan of his - singing the song for him... it filled Mettaton with warmth.

And, as Papyrus moved into the chorus, Mettaton also felt the urge to sing along.

" _Take on me..._ " By now, Papyrus' voice had much less nervousness behind it, and he even shuffled his feet a little.

Mettaton did a little pose in his seat as he chimed in. " _Take on me!_ "

This nearly caught Papyrus off-guard, but he jumped back into the song on time, putting more power into his voice. " _Take me on..._ "

" _Take on me!_ " Mettaton repeated, flipping his hair for added coolness.

Papyrus grinned, forgetting to be scared. " _I'll be gone..._ " He spun on one leg a couple of times before sidestepping across the room and throwing a hand in the air to emphasize the next line. " _In a day or twoooo--!_ "

When Mettaton saw Papyrus wince after finishing that line (particularly when his voice cracked a bit), he giggled to himself - not out of mockery, but out of solidarity. That was a very high note, after all; even he wasn't sure if he could reach it himself!

Papyrus, however, felt a little less certain, and briefly paused his own musical number, rubbing the back of his head. "Nyeh... sorry about that. I did not expect the note to be quite that high."

"It's perfectly fine, beautiful." Mettaton's eyes sparkled a bit. "That is a fun song to sing, isn't it? And the music video... oh, my!"

"Heh..." Papyrus still tried to play it cool.

"In fact..." Mettaton beckoned him closer before leaning in. "I'd love for us to do a show together someday. I think the fans will love it, too!"

Papyrus felt his pulse quiver. "W-wowie..."

However, before the thought of continuing the song came to either of their minds, the door to the shed opened; Alphys had returned with the supplies she needed.

"Hello again, darling!" Mettaton gave her a wave before looking at Papyrus once more. "If you don't mind, I'd love to hear more from you when we're done here."

And Papyrus couldn't say no to the thought of putting on another show for his favorite showman.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was "Take On Me" by a-ha; a pretty popular '80s song with a very creative music video.
> 
> I know this also could've fit the prompt of "song" later this week, but I already had a different concept I wanted to do for that day.


End file.
